


kuroo/reader onshots

by kuroendou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroendou/pseuds/kuroendou
Summary: random 2 am story ideasJust moments from kuroo and y/n's life[timeskip]{note y/n is a year younger}
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Bathrobe

_"_ Ugggh"

The pain in your head is what woke you up. 

Not the forehead kisses from your boyfriend as he rushed to his meeting or the sweet whispers that said he'd join you for breakfast on the balcony, but your hangover from drinking too much last night.

_What time is it?_

You reached out to check your phone.

"Ah, it's only 9:50...WAIT!"

You threw off your covers in a rush to get out of bed but instead, you fell flat on your face.

"Tch."

You clicked your tongue and ran towards the mirror.

After observing yourself, you concluded that you could not turn up to work in your clothes from the night before even if it meant that you'd be at least thirty minutes late.

While grabbing some clothes, you finally take note of your surroundings.

_Wait, this isn't my room._

You noticed that there were a kingsized bed, a flatscreen T.V and a door to a balcony.

Then it all came back.

_Oh yeah..._

You were accompanying your boyfriend to Seoul for his business meeting. He had convinced you that this was a perfect opportunity to take a break from work for a while.

Though you were reluctant, thinking that you'd intrude with his work, he reassured you that his meeting was early in the morning and that he'd be free after. Thus, you took a week off of work to go to Korea with your boyfriend.

You immediately relaxed.

Deciding to take a shower to freshen up, you grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom.

Before entering, you noticed a bathrobe in your boyfriend's suitcase. You picked it up and held it in front of you. Anyone could see that it was clearly three times too big for you but you decided to take it with you to the shower.

After a nice, long shower. You wore the bathrobe and proceeded to dry your hair. Exiting the bathroom, you stood in front of the wall mirror in your hotel room and just admired yourself.

The robe was clearly too big for you. It touched your toes and it was so wide you were sure you could fit at least one pillow in.

_It smells like him._ You thought with a smile on your face.

You were so lost in thought that you didn't hear the door open.

"Hey, I'm back. Sorry, the meeting took longer than expected. You wanna have breakfa- What the..."

You snapped your head towards the door.

There stood the former Nekoma captain with his kind of tamed bed hair. He was holding his coat in one hand and his bag in the other.

His hazel eyes were in complete shock and it didn't take you long to realize that it was because you were in his bathrobe.

You both stayed like that for about a minute, just staring blankly at each other. You could see a blush slowly form on his face. He seemed to notice that he was staring and quickly looked away, covering his face.

He slowly looked back at you, who was still in the same pose.

"Uh, wha-what're you doing?"

It took you a minute to hear his voice, still in shock of being caught. You slowly turned so your body was facing him, head down in embarrassment. 

"I just- I wanted to try on a bathrobe..."

You were met with silence.

Checking to see if he had heard what you said, you slowly looked up only to be met with a pair of hungry eyes. 

You shivered under his stare.

He slowly looked you up and down and smirked.

"Well, chibi-chan, breakfast can wait right?"


	2. Cats//part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main character is kinda annoying in this chapter. This is a 2 part one shot

You've been living with Kuroo for about a year now. 

You were so happy and excited when he asked you to live with him when you guys came back from your vacation from Seoul. 

His loft was way bigger than the one-bedroom apartment you lived in. Then again, kuroo had enough money to buy this place. 

While living with him, you've taken note of a few things that he does often. 

One, he doesn't like the quiet. You figured this was because he was so used to the noises from being surrounded by loud people all his life. You also thought that it was also because of his childhood, but none of you brought that up. 

Another thing you noticed is that he loves to cook. You've caught him doing little dances in the kitchen while cooking dinner and it was the cutest thing ever. You've taken some snaps and sent them to Kenma, who you've gotten close to over the course of dating his best friend. 

The third thing is that he's really bad at hiding things. You even asked Kenma about this and it seems that kuroo can't lie nor hide anything even if his life depends on it. 

This brings you to the present. 

You look up from your phone and see Kuroo sneaking off to the storage room at the back of the loft. He's been doing that a lot lately, so you decide to follow him. 

Getting up from the sofa, you quietly trail behind him. 

"Nee Tetsu!"

He froze. 

Slowly, he turned around.

"Yes..."

"What're you doing?" You move a step closer. He moves a step back.

"N-nothing. Why'd you ask?"

"Where are you going?" You take another step closer. 

"Nowhere, why'd you ask?" He takes a step back. 

He keeps dodging your gaze. 

"Why won't you look me in the eye?" 

"No reason." You notice that he keeps glancing towards the storeroom.

"Why do you keep looking at the storeroom?" You take another step towards him. 

He steps back. 

"I'm not looking there. Why would I look there? I was just uh checking the time."

He points at the wall clock near the storage room. 

That seemed really suspicious because you both were too far to be able to read the clock. 

You look back at him and sense that he's really hiding something. It hurt that he wasn't going to tell you what he's hiding but you let him get away for now. 

"Okay then." You quietly walk away. 

Turning around once more you see him run into the storage room. 

Once he closed the door, you ran towards the room. 

You tried to open the door but it was locked.

_Did this always have a lock?_

Placing your ear on the wood, you tried to listen to whatever was happening inside.

"Hello? Yeah, I managed to get in contact with her again."

_Her?_

"No, we couldn't meet or anything. Why? Well, y/n has been watching me lately, I'm scared she'll find out."

_Huh? Meeting someone? Finding out? What is he going on about?_

"No Kenma,"

_Kenma?_

"I can't just tell her!"

_Wait- He can't tell me what?_

"If she finds out, I'm a goner. Listen, I gotta hang up. I've been in here for too long, she'll follow me again."

You quickly run back to the couch and act as nothing happened, but your mind is swirling with different possibilities as to what Kuroo was talking about. 

_He mentioned not being able to meet a girl he got in contact with again. Something he can't tell me. Kenma's involved too._

_Wait- he's not- no he couldn't. Right?_

"Hey, kitten! Sorry about that. Wanna order pizza for dinner. We can watch a movie too." He came to sit next to you. 

You moved over a little. 

He frowned.

"Nah, I'm not that hungry and I need to finish something for work." You get up and retreat to your room on the second floor. 

You could sense that he was upset, but you needed to clear your head. 

Once you closed the door, you sank to the floor, holding your head in your hands. 

_He couldn't be cheating._

You shook your head. 

_Of course not you dummy. He would never do that you've been dating for 3 years now._

The next morning, when you went down for breakfast, you noticed that your boyfriend wasn't even home. 

_He didn't even come to check on me last night._

You made some coffee with toast and ate breakfast on the kitchen counter. 

Scrolling through Instagram, you saw the famous Kodzuken had posted a new gaming video. 

_Oh yeah, last night._

You turned to look at the storage room at the back. 

You grew quite curious about what was in the storage room since you guys don't have much in there. 

You walked towards the storage room and tried to open the door. It was still locked. 

_What is he hiding in here that he needs to lock the door?_

You called him. 

"Hey Tetsu, why's the storage room's door locked?"

"Oh for uh reasons."

_Still hiding it._

"Are you hiding something in there?" 

"No, I'm not."

"Then why is the door locked!?" 

"Kitten? Are you okay?" He sounded concerned.

"Where are you?"

"I'm uh at a cafe." He sounded fishy again.

"Hey, Kuroo-san~..."

_Is that a girl's voice?_

"Tetsu. Where are you?" You were getting mad. 

"I told you, I'm at a cafe"

"Are you there with someone?" 

"No."

_Is he actually lying to me right now?_

"Are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine." You ended the call. 

"Is he actually at a cafe with a girl?" You thought out loud. If he was at a cafe for work with his coworker he could've told you, he didn't have to hide it. You were hurt that he was hiding things from you and proceeded to lie about it. 

You wanted to call Kenma and ask but you remembered that he was also caught up in this whole thing. 

You decided to call your childhood friend and talk to her about this whole thing. 

"Hey Ava, can you talk right now?"

"Hey, yeah sure what's up?"

You explained the whole situation to her and how your boyfriend was acting weird for the past week.

\---

"Okay, how about you come over to my place and stay the night?"

"Are you sure? Like your not busy with work or anything?"

"No of course not. We need to get you out of that stuffy environment. I'll come to pick you up."

"Thank you, Ava, I swear I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here in Japan."

"Don't sweat it. Go get ready."

You ended the call and packed your things for at least 2 days. 

Ava came to pick you up and you guys left. Though you felt bad for not telling Kuroo that you were going to her house, you thought that it's better if he finds out himself. 

Ava took you out to eat lunch and then you guys went shopping. 

"Oh sh*t" You turned to see Ava looking out the store. 

"What is it?" You walked up to her. 

"Huh, no nothing. Hey, this shirt is cute." She took your hand and led you to the back of the store. 

You found it odd and turned your head to look out the store. 

You froze.

You yanked your hand out of Ava's and stood there. 

"Hey Ava, that's not him right?" 

That has to be him. You haven't seen anyone else with that kind of bed hair. 

He was on the sidewalk walking back to his car but behind him, about 5 feet away, you saw a young woman waving. 

Your heart broke into a million pieces. 

_She's pretty_

Ava grabbed your hand again and dragged you to the back of the store.

"It's probably his coworker or something. Don't think about it too much."

"Yeah...anyway, I haven't seen you in a while so let's forget it for now." You smiled. You didn't wanna worry Ava more so you decided to keep it in for now.

But the entire time you guys were shopping, the scene kept replaying in your mind with a million questions swirling around. 

_Who was that woman? Why were they meeting? Why did he lie to me?_

Ava probably noticed this so she dragged you to Icharin for some ramen, your favourite comfort food. 

You guys talked and caught up after not seeing each other for 5 months. 

Ava is originally from England but she moved to Japan when she was around 6 years old, about a year after you moved to Japan from Canada. She was your neighbour and you guys grew close over time. 

She usually goes to England to visit her family who moved back when her grandmother got sick but Ava had to come back because of University and stayed here because her boyfriend lived here too. 

After ramen, you guys got some matcha tea ice cream and then went to her house.

When you guys got home and changed, Ava decided to have a Harry Potter marathon. 

"Should we order pizza or just have sna-" She was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. 

"Hold on, let me see who it is." She got up and left to the door. Your phone rung the minute she got up. It was your boyfriend. 

After contemplating if you should answer, you did. 

"Hello?"

"Where are you? Why aren't you home? Why are you out so late?" he bombarded you with questions right off the bat.

"I'm at Ava's house. She invited me for a sleepover," you said with no emotion.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? I was so worried when I didn't see you at home." 

"Why didn't YOU tell me you were leaving? When I woke up you weren't even home! And why won't you tell me why the storage room door is locked!?" you snapped.

"Before asking me questions like that maybe you should tell me instead of hiding and lying to me," you continued.

"Lying? When did I lie?" He questioned you. 

"Oh, you really don't know?"

"Kitten I'm telling you, I really don't know." 

"You know what? Forget it. I don't wanna talk right now, Ava is waiting. Bye."

"No wait-"

You hung up. 


	3. Cats//part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was cute ahah. Sorry to any Akashi simps, the man is taken.

Sighing, you looked up to see two people standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Oh, Akashi-Kun!"

You were surprised to see that Akashi, Ava's boyfriend had shown up.

"Hey, everything all right?" He looked concerned.

"Uh... yeah, everything's fine." 

You liked Akashi a lot and thought he was perfect for Ava. He was a very reasonable person and knew how to solve most problems that came his way. Though you've always wondered how a quiet guy ended up with a loud girl. 

"What brings you here?" Ava asked her boyfriend. 

He turned to her with a smile on his face, "Can't I visit my baby?" He placed a kiss on her forehead. 

"I'm not intruding, right? Ava, I could go home." 

"Oh shut it, stay. Unless you wanna go back home to uh THAT environment."

Akashi looked at Ava with a strange look, Ava just shook her head muttering "nothing."

"Did something happen at home with Kuroo?" He turned to you. 

_Curse Akashi and his quick thinking_

"We kinda got into a fight..." you turned away. 

"Like the time you guys fought over the last scoop of Nutella? Or the time when you guys fought because he wanted the room with the balcony? Or-"

"Babe, it's an actual fight now." Ava nudged him. 

"Excuse me, but those were real fights." You bud in.

"Sure they were. She thinks that Kuroo's cheating."

Akashi's eyes grew wide. "You think he's...cheating?"

You nodded.

"But like-it's Kuroo..." you could see he was thinking. 

"Yeah, I know. I don't think he is but the recent events kinda push it in that direction." Ava spoke for you. 

She proceeded to explain what happened and each time she mentioned the situations that Kuroo was involved with, you could see Akashi get angry. 

"Wow. That was...unexpected." He sat down on the sofa. 

"But like, have you talked to him?" He looked at you.

"No... not really."

"Well, I think you should clear things up before it ruins your relationship." 

You really hated how reasonable he was. 

"Sure, kuroo can't hide anything but the fact that he lied is quite shocking." 

"Exactly!" Ava joined him on the sofa. 

"Anyways, let me get some snacks," you said changing the topic. 

"I'll go," Akashi got off the sofa.

"No. Sit. Spend some time with your girl." You put your shoes on and left for the convenience store.

While walking back, you thought if you should listen to Akashi and just confront him. 

"Akashi is always right though...maybe I should." You thought out loud. 

"Maybe you should what?" 

The voice startled you and made you dropped the bag of chips and drinks. 

You turned to see who the owner of the voice was and saw Kuroo in his car right next to you. 

"Hi." He stepped out of the car 

"Hi..." you replied.

The atmosphere was tense. 

"Do you uh need help?" He pointed at the snacks you dropped.

"Huh? Oh, no I'm fine." You bent down to pick everything up. 

He also joined in to help.

You both got up and you turned to leave when you felt a tug on your arm. You turned to meet Kuroo's desperate eyes. 

"Can we talk?" He motioned towards the car. 

You nodded and went in. 

_It's awkward_

"So-"

"Listen-"

You both spoke at the same time. 

"You go first." You said.

"Thanks. Uh, are you okay? I don't know if it was cause we talked over the phone but you sounded...off."

"Yeah, I'm fine." You turned towards the window. 

_How do I tell him about the girl?_

It was quiet again. 

"Nee, did you meet with someone today?" you asked still looking out the window. 

"Yeah, I did." You turned to him shocked. 

"You did? You met a woman outside _Hot Topic_?"

"Wait, you saw? Damn it."

"What do you mean? Was I not supposed to see you secretly meeting a girl?"

"No. I mean, that's not what I meant." He turned to you.

"Then what do you mean, Tetsurou?"

He winced.

"I mean, you didn't see the store she was standing outside right?"

_He's concerned about the store?_

You thought back to when you saw him. 

"Uh, I think the sign was red."

He visibly relaxed.

"Okay, but why does the store matter? Who did you meet?"

"I- I can't tell you."

"Why not? What's so secretive that you can't even tell me?"

_Why am I acting like this? Stop it before you ruin things._

"I wanted to wait a few days before I told but..." He reached to the back seats.

He pulled out a bag. It said _Pet Smart._

"Why'd you go to Pet Smart? We don't have pets."

"Not yet we don't. I wanted to buy you a cat for your birthday but they didn't have the one we wanted so I went to the shop today to ask and there was a worker right outside so I asked her."

_I- I'm so stupid_

You buried your head in your hands and started to cry.

"Kitten? Hey, what's wrong?" He got out of the car and came over to your side and opened the door.

He pulled you into his arms and held you until you calmed down. 

The height difference between you two was so perfect that your ear was right above his heart.

You cried and he just held you. The sound of his heartbeat calmed you down. You pushed back just enough to look at his face.

"Okay, what made you cry kitten?" He looked down. 

"I was kinda hurt that you were hiding things from me and then you mentioned a girl while talking to Kenma and then I saw you with this really pretty woman when I was out with Ava and my mind just- it kept thinking and thinking that I-" He leaned down and kissed you.

"Listen, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere. See how you fit perfectly into my arms? It's fate that we met, okay? Your the only one for me and I'm the only one for you. And don't you ever think you're not pretty. Your the prettiest girl I've ever seen." He hugged you and patted your head. 

"Shhh, don't cry anymore okay. And next time-" He pushed you back.

"Talk to me. Talk to me before your mind starts to overthink. Hmm?" He smiled at you.

_God I love this man_

You smiled back. 

But the moment was ruined when your phone buzzed. 

"Girl where are you? You've been gone for 20 minutes!" 

"Ava, oh I'm sorry. I ran into someone on the way back. I'll be there in a minute." You ended the call, grabbed the snacks and made your way to Ava's house with Kuroo.

"Hey," Akashi answered the door.

"Oh, Akashi! Why're you here?" Kuroo went in for a hug since he hasn't seen him in a while. 

Akashi moved aside. "This _is_ my girl's house."

"Oh right. Ava! How's it going?" Kuroo didn't seem to sense how cold Akashi was towards him. 

It took you a while to explain the situation to Ava and Akashi but they soon understood and Akashi then proceeded to tell Kuroo that if he ever did that to you again, he'd call his grandmother and she'll deal with him. 

You and Ava just laughed at Kuroo's terrified face. 

Kuroo and you stayed over to watch the movie marathon that Ava had promised but halfway through the first Harry Potter film, you noticed that both Ava and Akashi had fallen asleep. 

Akashi was on the floor with Ava in between his legs, leaning on his chest. Akashi had his head placed on top of Ava's. You took a picture. 

Kuroo helped you clean up a little before you both left.

It was around 4 in the morning. 

Kuroo decided that it was too early to go home so he took you to the beach. 

He parked the car and looked to his left and saw that you were asleep. 

He quietly got out of the car and took out a blanket from the trunk and set up a little sitting area on the sand. 

"Hey kitten, get up or you'll miss the sunset." Kuroo woke you up and lead you to the blanket. 

He sat down and you say down beside him. 

"Hey, Tetsu?"

"Hm?"

"You're not tired of me right?" You asked while playing with the sand. 

He turned your head towards him.

"You think I'm tired of you?" He searched your eyes.

"It's just, I don't know." You avoided his gaze.

He turned your head towards him again and leaned in to kiss your forehead.

"Why would I ever get tired of you, hm?" 

"It's just, aren't you annoyed that I overthink almost everything you do?" You looked at him.

He laughed a little, "Of course I'm not. Your the best thing that has ever happened to me and I wouldn't change you for the world."

"Really?" 

"Really." He pulled you into a hug and wiped the small tears that fell down your face. 

He pulled back and looked at the sunset. "It's so beautiful."

You stared in awe as the sunlight made your boyfriend glow. How it made his hazel eyes look like pools of honey. He seemed to notice you staring and looked towards you. 

A blush crept up his face as it did yours. 

You both just looked at each other and he then slowly leaned in to kiss you. 


End file.
